


An Angel For Alfred

by PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit



Series: Pangaea's Crack Fic Drawer [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angel Arthur - sort of, Crack Fic, Human Names Used, Implied PruHun, Implied RoChu, M/M, Taiwan is only mentioned, That's gonna be a thing in my fics just saying, magical orgasm, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit
Summary: Just when the Five for Peace are in a dire situation with no way out, an angel appears in front of Alfred.





	An Angel For Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> "Yes, it’s true, I look at you  
> But no, this is not a gun in my pocket  
> I’m just glad to see you"  
> -Wrygdwylife?, Bonaparte

“Alfred! The way you defeated that monster yesterday was amazing! I saw it all on TV!”  
  
“Haha, thanks, but I couldn’t have done it with the rest of my team.”

“No way! You were amazing! How you used its power against itself and then gave it the final blow! I loved that!”

“Haha, thanks.”

Students were swarming around Alfred’s seat, all chatting happily about the battle they saw him fight yesterday. One of the students raised his hand while weaving himself through the crowd.

“Alfred! Can you copy my power?”

“Sure! What power do you have?”

“I can make my hair grow at will- look!” The student’s hair suddenly started growing rapidly, reaching his shoulders in seconds and his waist short after. The students around him oooh-ed and aaaah-ed, some started touching his hair as if they didn’t believe it was real. The student shortened his hair again, what looked a bit like someone grabbed his hair from the inside and pulled on it, and smiled at Alfred. “So? Can you copy it?”

“Of course I can! Hold up-” Alfred took the student’s arm and looked into his eyes for three seconds without blinking or breaking contact, his face serious, like he just encountered a difficult math problem, before he let go with a smile. His hair started growing to a comfortable shoulder length, where he stopped and twisted it a little, lying it over his shoulder so it looked like a loose ponytail. The crowd oooooh-ed and aaaah-ed again, coming closer, some taking pictures, others touching his hair in amazement.

“Can you grow it longer?”

“You look so handsome with long hair!”

“You should grow it out for real!”

“Like a prince!”

“Or a pirate!”

“Or a native!”

“Either way, it’s _hot_!”

Some of the girls were fanning themselves, cheeks red and eyes glossy.

“We’ll have a pop quiz in Maths tomorrow.” Heads turned in the direction of the owner of the new voice, Arthur Kirkland, who was holding his tray, about to bring it back to the tray trolley, as he was finished with lunch. “Just a heads up.”

“Thanks Arthur!” Alfred smiled and waved at him. “Tell us when you have more visions!” Arthur nodded and continued his way. The crowd started to mutter agitatedly, nervously, worried.

“Tomorrow? I need to study…”

“I don’t even get the subject, how should I be able to take a pop quiz about it?!”

“Why math? Why can’t it be something simple, like history?”

“Don’t you think it’s creepy how he always turns up with his predictions?”

“I still think he’s bluffing because he doesn’t have a power.”

“But doesn’t everyone?”

“Well, he didn’t, until he _mysteriously_ gained one with thirteen.”

“Didn’t Alfred copy his power once and got nothing?”

“Still…”

“Guys, come on. Don’t be mean. Isn’t he only helping you? He could also keep all of these predictions for himself. Besides, maybe I just didn’t know how to use it properly.” Alfred smiled and the crowd’s muttering slowly died down, some were shaking their heads, but one by one, they all left, talking about how they had to prepare for maths tomorrow, even if some didn’t believe in Arthur’s powers, they were rather prepared for no test than not prepared for a test, and just like that, the lively mood from before was gone and Alfred was left to eat with his friends. Just when he was about the peas he had avoided eating since he didn’t like them, his phone rang. Not his normal phone, his hero phone. He was allowed to carry that phone around on campus, in case there was an emergency that needed his immediate help, like now. He picked up, not wasting his time with pleasantries and empty phrases.

“What’s the matter?”

“Machine! We need you to come to Lincoln Square right now, the situation is dire! Nurse is already there, evacuating the civilians while Headphones is doing his best to fight off the threat, but we don’t know how much longer they can hold on!”

Alfred got up, scanning the cafeteria. He covered his phone. “Anyone here with superspeed or flight? It’s an emergency!” It was silent for a while before an asian girl waved her hand, already running towards Alfred.

“Here! I have speed!” She stopped in front of Alfred and already held out her arm for him to copy her power. He touched her arm and looked into her eyes, before throwing her a thank you and speeding off. He had copied her powers before, so he already knew how to use them. So Elizabeta was already at the scene, probably carrying civilians away from the fight or making sure no one hit by rubble or debris, while Gilbert fought attackers off. Alfred decided to copy Eliza’s gravity powers next. Gilbert’s were useful, but sometimes they still terrified him.

Alfred arrived at Lincoln Square in no time, and the dispatcher had been right, the situation was dire. Hundreds of robots swarmed the place, destroying everything in their way, in their middle a man in a suit and tie, leaning onto a cane with a smile as if he had all the time in the world. Alfred stopped next to Gilbert, who was denting the giant robots in with his sonic scream.

“Gil! How’s the situation? I’m taking a wild guess and say the man in the suit controls these robots?” Gilbert frowned before fighting off an oncoming robot.

“You’re right. Liz tried to evacuate him at first, but one of the robots stopped her from it. And these shits are strong as fuck, they have already destroyed half of the stands here. Even the taco stand, Al! The taco stand! Nobody destroys Mamma María’s taco stand!”

Alfred frowned, he liked the nice lady who laughed a lot and always put on extra much sauce for him and created spices out of thin air. “Is she okay?”

Gilbert managed to destroy a robot’s arm, but it kept attacking. He didn’t turn to look at Alfred as he tried to destroy the other arm as well. “Liz carried her off to safety. She’s in shock, but I bet she’ll be cooking again in no time.” Alfred could see some people floating through the air and disappearing in a side street, only moments before a building collapsed and blocked the entrance to the square. A minute later, an exhausted looking Elizabeta gently landed next to them.

“They keep destroying the exits. I’ve already contacted the police, but I’m not sure if they arrive in time before everything is blocked. I already tried getting the rubble out of the way, but it’s fucking straining. Machine, could you help me out until the rest of us arrives?” Alfred nodded and copied her power. No one made a comment about his hair, but Alfred knew it was because of the situation at hand. “I’ve already tried weighing down the robots and even increased gravity a hundredfold for them, but they just keep moving around. Even Headphones can’t completely destroy them, dents is all he can manage. I hope Firecracker and Puppeteer arrive soon. This guy and his bots are way stronger than the average we face everyday. It’d be best to evacuate all civilians with weaker powers and call back up. Those are way too many robots for just the five of us.” She made an attacking robot float, but the strain it took was visible. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her arm trembled. The robot dropped back on the ground. “I already hate this fucker. Who brings this many robots anyway? Keep it fightable, for fuck’s sake!” She weighed down the next robot, but it only slowed him down a bit. Gilbert used his sonic scream and ripped a hole in the robot’s chest, but it kept moving.

“Fuck! Where the hell are Yao and Ivan?”

“Codenames, Headphones! We have them for a reason! Use them!” Gilbert frowned and was about to retort when the damaged robot in front of them exploded. A small asian man dusted himself off as he came out from behind the bot.

“What are you standing around for? Fight!”

“Yao!” Alfred had never been more glad to see him. Another damaged bot distorted, limbs bending weirdly before it tore apart and Ivan stepped next Yao with a heavy frown.

“I don’t like this. There’s too many of them. Little Yao tried destroying them with his explosions, but they keep standing up. And they’re hard to control, too.”

“Okay, change of plans.” Alfred heard the TV helicopter arriving, ready to film them in action, broadcasting their fight into classrooms and TVs at home. He wished they weren’t here. This wasn’t a fight for television. They couldn’t hold back in a fight like this just to make sure no civilians got harmed. “Ivan, you help Eliza with the evacuation. I don’t think the police will make it through to here. I copy Yao’s power, and we try to destroy as many bots as possible to make sure you two don’t get attacked. Somebody tell the TV people to fly higher so they’ll be safe. I’m pretty sure they won’t leave no matter what. How many civilians are left?”

“Around fifty or so.” Elizabeta handed out earplugs to protect them against Gilbert’s stronger attacks while Alfred copied Yao’s power. “I’ll talk to the television team and give them some earplugs as well. Let’s just pray nobody gets hurt.”

Alfred nodded, and with that, the team split up. Elizabeta floated up to the helicopter, Ivan started to clear away some rubble to create a new exit, as all the other ones were blocked, while Gilbert screamed at the robots that attacked Ivan, damaging them, but not destroying them. Yao and Alfred ran around, punching and attacking robots, making their limbs explode, but they kept standing up and attacking. Elizabeta carried civilians and spectators away with her powers, and just as the last one was in safety and Ivan sealed the exit again, one of the robots hit her hard, and she crashed into a building with a pained scream.

“Liz!” Gilbert lost his composure and started running towards her, but one of the robots grabbed him and flung him in the opposite direction. Alfred couldn’t spot him anymore, and it only made him even more worried. He wanted to rush for both of their help, but Yao yelled at him to not stop fighting, or else they were all doomed. It pained him, but he knew Yao was right. They couldn’t afford to take their eyes off the enemy. Alfred heard Elizabeta scream angrily, seems like she had gotten back on her feet.

_“I’m not down yet!”_

So their only worry was Gilbert. Alfred knew he had a soft spot for Elizabeta, what allowed him to get hit in the first place, but he was tough, he shouldn’t be defeated that easily. Still, Gilbert being flung away like that unsettled him more than he liked. He hadn’t even seen where he landed, what if he was flung out of the square?

Alfred let out an angry yell as he punched the next robot, its arm bursting in an explosion. He wouldn’t go down that easily. He would always put up a fight. _“I am the machine!”_ The torso of the robot exploded as he kicked it and it collapsed. _“You won’t get me!”_

 

The fight was despairing and incredibly straining. Alfred ran around, copying various powers and helping out wherever he was needed. At some point they got a call from Gilbert, telling them he was mostly fine, but he couldn’t get back in the square. He would get some back up and together they would try to find a way in, there had to be a way. That put one worry aside, but it still left them dozens of enemies to deal with. When they got that call, they had managed to eradicate a good quarter of them, but a quarter was still only a quarter. Everyone was exhausted, bleeding and Alfred was pretty sure one of Elizabeta’s arms and legs were broken. She only floated to move and one of her arms hung at her side uselessly. Yao seemed fine, he was mostly protected by Ivan, but Ivan himself looked pretty beat up. It was only a matter of time before they were overpowered, unless Gilbert finally managed to get back to them with their back up. Alfred collapsed against what used to be Mamma María’s taco stand, panting heavily, and fixed his dislocated shoulder. He had lost one of the earplugs and only mere seconds left before he would be attacked again. He scanned the square, hoping to find something, anything that let them gain the upper hand in the fight. Some kind of weakness. Then, he saw it. A person was climbing over the rubble that blocked one of the exits. Alfred could have cried. Was it Gilbert? Matthew? Francis? He didn’t care, even Natalya seemed like an angel in this situation, despite her quite literally poisonous nature. Alfred ducked past one of the robots’ attacks and sprinted towards that person, while they slowly climbed down the other side of the rubble, careful not to slip. He could make out features, someone blonde, so not Gilbert, male, thin and small. Alfred frowned. He didn’t know anyone like that in their division. Was it some sort of curious dumbass who wanted to see the fight directly instead of watching the broadcast on TV? Alfred sped up, despite everything inside him hurting, if that was the case he would make sure the dumbass got back to safety. The guy ran towards him, carefully avoiding robots. Alfred almost stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized who it was.

It was Arthur. Alfred could have screamed in frustration, and nothing was holding him back, so he did. “You fucking idiot! What the hell are you doing here? Do you have an idea how dangerous it is? This is not some sort of fucking spectacle!” Arthur looked pained, but he continued running towards Alfred, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the fight while Alfred continued screaming at him. Alfred freed his wrist and stared at Arthur angrily. “What the hell dude? Get back to safety, _now_!” Then something unexpected happened. Arthur turned around, grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and looked dead in his eyes. Alfred was taken aback by the serious look on Arthur’s face.

“Alfred.” Arthur began. “I need you to fuck me. Now.” A moment of silence passed before Arthur yanked Alfred down to evade a laser beam from one of the robots.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ Alfred screeched, looking at Arthur as if he’d lost his mind. In fact, Alfred was pretty sure Arthur did lose his mind.

“You. I need you to fuck me.”

“Repeating it does not help! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Alfred squirmed around, trying to get away from being trapped beneath Arthur, but Arthur didn’t let him.

“It’s important!”

“How in god’s name is sex more important than this guy?! Just let me go! I need to help the others to defeat the enemy!”

“Just trust me!”

“You’re nuts!”

 _“I don’t want to die, okay?”_ Oh god, now he was crying. If anyone had the right to cry right now, it was Alfred, and not Arthur-gone-nuts.

“You will die for sure if you don’t let me go and get back to safety!”

Arthur shook his head vehemently. “No! You will lose!”

Alfred fell silent. _“Did you see that?”_ He whispered, almost scared of the answer. Arthur bit back more tears and nodded quietly. “Oh my god.” Alfred stared at Arthur, he knew Arthur wouldn’t lie about this. “And how is this all tied to us having sex?”

Arthur shook his head. “No time to explain. You just have to trust me. The more time we spend time talking, the higher is the chance my vision will come true.”

Alfred had gone nuts. He was completely sure of it. Why else would he even consider agreeing to this?

“Just trust me.” Arthur repeated, still dead serious. And for some weird, crazy, out of this world reason, Alfred did.

“Okay.”

 _“What?”_ Arthur looked like he almost couldn’t believe his ears.

“I said okay. I’ll do you. I don’t get why, but I trust you.”

Arthur let out a huge sigh of relief and got up, dragging Alfred somewhere no one would see them, Elizabeta noticed them running off and shouted after them.

 _“Alfred? What are you doing? Are you running? Come back this instant and help us!”_ Alfred knew she was distressed, who wouldn’t be, fighting an overwhelming enemy and one of their teammates suddenly ran off with some guy, but Alfred could only repeat Arthur’s words back to her.

“Just trust me!”

 _“Trust you? What? Alfred, what are you doing?”_ But Arthur had already dragged Alfred behind a pile of debris and was undoing his belt.

Oh god. This was real. Alfred would abandon his teammates to have sex. Arthur threw him an exasperated look. _“Hurry!”_

“Wha- What?” Arthur huffed and pushed Alfred down, reaching into his pants and pulling his cock out, rubbing it until it was hard. Alfred was surprised he could even get hard in this scenario. Arthur moved to straddle him and despite it all, Alfred couldn’t help but notice how pretty he was. Milky skin, hair like spun gold, eyes glistening like living gemstones and- oh god, he was sinking down on his cock now. Arthur’s face distorted in pain, tears welled up in his eyes again and he bit his lip to not cry out.

 _“It… hurts…”_ He wound himself uncomfortably, but didn’t stop sinking down, even if he looked like he’d rather do the opposite. His breathing quickened and Alfred wasn’t sure if he should help Arthur or just keep still to not make it worse. Finally, Arthur reached the bottom, trembling and suppressing tears. _“Fucking hurts…”_ He took a few deep breaths and looked like he was second guessing his plan, but a crash not too far from them made him flinch and move his hips, slowly at first, but with each battle sound he moved a little faster, until he jolted and cried out. _“Ah-!”_

He was still trembling, but it felt differently, and now Arthur moved his hips more eagerly, thrusting them up and down in a fast and rough pace, making little sounds that sounded like- moans? Alfred swallowed dryly. Arthur was moaning while riding him and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. _“Ah- hnn- Al- oh fuck-”_ He clenched up, fists tightening themselves, gripping on Alfred’s shirt like it was his lifeline. _“Alfred- oh god- Al- nnh- so big- fuck-”_

It was a spectacle. He wound himself, rocking his hips, thrusting them, panting harshly, cheeks red, eyes glossy with tears, about to drool any moment, crying out with every single hit in his prostate- Alfred loved it. He gripped tightly onto Arthur’s hips and helped him keep his rhythm, thrusting upwards and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. Part of the debris they were hiding behind collapsed and a robot arm reached out for them. Sparks flew and the arm disappeared, accompanied by a dull thud. Alfred didn’t understand what just happened, but it seemed to have something to do with Arthur. More robots were coming, having found their location, but one by one, they either collapsed or were repelled as if some sort of bubble was around them.

 _“Oh FUCK!”_ Arthur cried out and Alfred’s eyes were on him again. _“Alfred, harder! Faster!”_ Alfred understood. They didn’t have much time. So he gripped tightly onto Arthur’s hips, enough to bruise them, and pulled him down onto his cock with force, making him scream loudly. He could tell Arthur was almost there, and he himself only needed a small push to cum.

 _“ALFRED! OH GOD! AL- HNN-”_ He wound himself and squirmed around, before throwing his head back and releasing a loud, animalistic scream. A sudden gust of wind passed through them as light shone brightly, huge wings spread from Arthur’s back, his clothes fluttered, having suddenly changed into a toga, and his eyes glowed in a bright, heavenly green. Arthur let out a deep breath, seemingly more relaxed now, and with one majestic flap of his wings, he lifted himself off Alfred’s cock and into the air. It took him two more flaps to float high above the square while Alfred stared him in disbelief. What the fuck just happened? All he knew that he just came, and Arthur came and then he suddenly turned into an- angel?? Alfred slowly got up, watching Arthur while he still floated above the square, keeping himself up with small, occasional flaps. He looked so heavenly, so out of this world, Alfred almost couldn’t believe it was Arthur.

Arthur lifted his arms, holding his hands together and began to pull one back. A bow and an arrow made out of light appeared in his hands and he drew it all the way back, aiming at the man controlling the robots. He let go and the arrow cut through the air, flying directly to the mastermind, and hit him in the middle of his chest. Light engulfed him and the man collapsed. Alfred watched open mouthed, almost forgetting to put his dick away, as Arthur dropped his bow and the bow fell apart in hundreds of glowing pieces, all floating down to the robots, slowly transforming into long ties, which wrapped themselves around the robots, engulfing them, before tightening all of a sudden and breaking them into tiny pieces. Arthur watched the whole thing with seeming indifference, while Alfred’s teammates, including Gilbert and back up, who must have arrived while he was busy, probably wore the same expression he did. Open mouth and wide eyes in astonishment, unable to believe what they just saw happening. Arthur slowly started floating down again, seeming a bit tired and exhausted, and Alfred did his best to catch him when Arthur fell into his arms, nuzzling into his neck and holding onto him tightly.

_“My arse huuuuuurtss….”_

Alfred laughed and hugged him tightly. “Sorry, sorry. I guess that’s my fault.”

“Mhm, totally. Do you have tissues? I think I’m leaking.”

Alfred pulled out some tissues and set Arthur down, but still supporting him so he could stand. Arthur took the tissues and wiped a mix of blood and cum from his thighs before Alfred lifted him up again.

“Come on. I think we both have a lot of explaining to do, especially you.” Arthur pulled a face, but nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“So how exactly do your powers work? That was awesome!”

“.... sexual pleasure.”

Alfred laughed. “Are you serious? Oh my god! You have to let me copy it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a roller coaster. What a way to debut on this website (still better than the other story I had planned to use for my debut though). I'm not really satisfied with it completely, so I might write a sequel one day or another. Or just the whole thing again from Arthur's point of view, haha. Would be funny to explore his powers more.


End file.
